


Be My Forever

by jjonesin4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: DJ Fanfic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Songfic, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonesin4/pseuds/jjonesin4
Summary: Songfic based on Be My Forever by Christina Perri (feat. Ed Sheeran)Betty and Jughead need to leave their apartment to make it to Archie's gig on time. Jughead gets a peek at Betty in her cute sundress and decides that they need to stay in tonight.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsvridiculousfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsvridiculousfangirl/gifts).



> I'm stuck at the auto shop with my laptop and a blonde americano for the foreseeable future so I figured why not take a songfic request? @dsvridiculousfangirl was the first to respond requesting fluff and Be My Forever by Christina Perri (feat. Ed Sheeran). 
> 
> Song link:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7wlUU1sJ9Md89P1xgLyUGV?si=OG-qNKr-QxeT1kaUxJJpxQ
> 
> This is so sweet you might get a toothache. You've been warned.

“Jug, we have to get going. You can make a voice memo of your thoughts on the way so you don’t lose your train of thought,” Betty says as she makes her way to their front door.

“Juggie, come on,” she says with a little more urgency. “You know I’m not in the mood to go to this new coffee shop to hear Archie play sad breakup songs. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come home.”

Jughead punches the question mark key with a little extra force and pops his head out of their shared office. He catches sight of his girlfriend in the warm light of their doorway. Her golden waves are carefully contained in her signature ponytail, her white sundress with the baby blue ribbon around the waist hugs her curves just right, and her green eyes are staring at her dainty wristwatch. He smiles to himself, makes his way to the bedroom, and shoots off an apology text to Archie. 

“Betts, I need your help with these new suspenders,” he lies.

“Jug, come on,” she huffs. “You can wear them another night. Let’s go.”

“Pleeeeeeeease,” he pleads endearingly. 

Betty rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the bedroom. Her annoyance quickly melts away when she sees Jughead sitting on the edge of their bed and every available surface of the room filled with candles. She gets lost in the shadows dancing across his perfect face in the candlelight. Her knees feel a little weak as a warmth flushes through her. 

Jughead sucks in his breath and she snaps back to the moment. “What’s all this, Juggie?” What about Archie’s show?”

“We got time, Betts. I texted him to let him know we’re not coming. Just say you’ll stay” Jughead responds as he reaches out for her hand. She makes her way towards the bed and places her hand in his, rubbing little circles with her thumb. 

“But--” she begins to protest.

“I’ve got something to say,” he interrupts. 

Betty can see that he’s serious so she takes a seat next to him, still holding his hand. They’re so close that their knees touch and she can see every mole and freckle on his face. 

“I’m listening,” she says, giving him her full attention. 

“Betts, I know somehow it’s the right time to tell you that you’re my life. All of it. My sun, sky, reason for being,” Jughead professes as he brings his hand not holding hers to her cheek. He brushes away the tears that escape her dazzling eyes. “Be my forever?”

“Oh, Jug,” Betty responds, reverent of his name, “will you love me forever?”

“I swear--” Jughead says before being interrupted by Betty’s kiss. He kisses her back as best he can with the smile beaming from his lips, knowing for certain that this is how forever feels. 

  
  



End file.
